


PoTF Christmas Special

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Christmas, Christmas Party, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Non-binary character, Shenanigans, Trans Male Character, finnish godfathers, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: A few years after the events of Finnish Godfathers, everyone is settled and has an established life.There's a fun Christmas party and some shenanigans ensue.





	PoTF Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas special for this year! Yay! I'm shook I managed to finish it lol.

“Jani, there’s mail for you!” Olli yells from the other side of the room.

 “From who?”

“I think it’s Ficlèta!”

 “Interesting.” Jani’s head pops up behind the wall that separates the kitchen from their living room. Olli holds a golden envelop. In a curly font, their names are written on it.

Curious Jani opens the letter and some glitter falls out of the card. It makes Olli curse because he recently cleaned the kitchen.

 “What is it?” Olli asks as he has already duck down to clean up the sparkly mess.

“An invitation from the Drag Club. A ‘most extravagant’ Christmas party,” Jani replies with a smile on his face.

  “Oh, nice. Are we going?”

“Well… We didn’t have any solid plans ourselves yet, so… I’d like to go. Even for a few hours.”

 “We can go the whole evening and night,” Olli nods.

“It also says we’re free to invite other friends.”

Olli throws most of the glitter pile in the trash bin. He grimaces when he realizes there are still sparkles glued to his hands. It makes his husband laugh out loud.

 “You got people in mind?”

“Jari Salminen is still a good friend of ours, isn’t he.”

All the memories make Olli actually a bit sentimental and he nods in confirmation. “Yeah. He’s a good kid. Fuck, no he is already twenty-two or something by now.”

Both older men laugh. “But to us he is still a baby,” they cackle in unison.

 

***

 

“At a gay club?”

 “Dad, it won’t be some lecherous orgy! Besides, I’m a full adult. I can consent on my own!” Jari sighs when his father gives him questionable looks after he showed him the invitation from Ficlèta and Jani.

“Also, I can’t become any gayer than I am by just visiting that club, okay?” Jari adds. He knows the argument probably won’t help so he has to come up with better one.

 “They helped us, remember?”

“I’d rather not remember those wild times,” his father sighs and shakes his head in a form of regret. “But you’re right. Those… people helped you. And after all, you’re a Salminen. So I guess I can’t really stop you, now can I?”

That comment makes Jari’s eyes glimmer with new hope and joy. He hugs his dad immediately in a grateful way. “Thank you!”

 “Just don’t do drugs or engage in… unsafe… homosexual acts, alright?”

“I promise,” Jari smirks.

 

***

 

“Hey dad. Good to hear you!” Marko exclaims excited when he picks up the phone.

 “Hey, son. Do you got some time?”

“Eh.. Sure, did something bad happen?”

 “No, don’t worry. But I was wondering… Do you and Phin have something planned on Christmas eve?”

Marko looks at his partner who is sitting on the couch. They give him a questioning look.

 “It’s Olli. He asks if we have something planned for Christmas eve.”

“We were going to have dinner at the restaurant, remember?”

Marko nods. “Yeah, we’re actually go to some fancy restaurant. Why?”

 “Oh… Oh, I just wanted to invite you to a Christmas party at the Drag Club. You know, Ficlèta is the owner.”

 “Ah, yeah, I remember the stories you told me,” Marko chuckles. He walks over to the couch and sits next to Phin. He puts the speaker on so they can hear the convo too.

 “If you want to go, we can go after the dinner,” Phin suggests.

“Is it possible to come later?” Marko asks. His dad confirms it’s possible.

 “Great! Then we’ll see you around eleven or something!”

 

 

***

 

Finally the time has come for friends, family and old friends to reunite at the Drag Club. Not the most common meeting place for a holy event.

Olli and Jani pick up Jari from his home. The boy’s dad is waiting outside with his son.

 “There you are! I’ve been waiting for hours!” Jari jokes.

If it wasn’t for mister Salminen, Olli surely would’ve cursed and pointed the finger at his younger friend.

Jari and his dad part ways but when Jari is inside, mister Salminen walks up to the car. Understandingly, Jani rolls down the window and faces the man.

 “Just look after my son, alright?”

“Daad!”

 “I just need to make sure my boy is in good hands.”

“He certainly is,” Jani smiles. “I’ll look after him properly so he won’t get wasted or do other immoral things.”

 

At the party, Oliver awaits them. He is wearing a rainbow coloured boa around his neck and wears a dress with silver scales. Jari immediately thinks of a disco ball when he sees the piece of clothing.

 “Now, it’s inappropriate to ogle a lady like that, young man!” Ficlèta calls the youngster out, making the latter blush a bit.

 “Oh, who am I kidding. It’s alright. I hope you like the dress!” Ficlèta cackles before giving them access to the club.

Ficlèta and Jani share some cheek kisses and a strong hug after they’re inside.

 “Glad to see you at this time of the year. All healthy and well!” Oliver outs his happiness. Jani chuckles and nods.

There are already quite some guests inside. The former iconic hobo trio makes their way to the bar where a drag king offers them some drinks.

Olli lets his gaze go over the club and almost spits his beer when he spots a familiar face. He bumps his elbow into Jani, who then spills some of his orange juice onto the counter.

 “Hey, what the fuck was that for?”

“There!” Olli, unable to say more, points at someone on the sofas.

 “I’ll be damned,” Jani gawks. His O-mouth turns into a smug smirk as he approaches the man lying on the sofa.

 

“Well, well, well! Look who we find here! It’s been a few years since we saw each other, right?”

The other man opens his eyes rather confused. Once the realization kicks in, his eyes widen and are about to pop out of their sockets.

 “Hermano! Dios mío! Jani!” the taxi driver exclaims. In his surprise he spasms and falls off the couch. It’s followed by unashamed laughter from Jani and his friends.

 “What brings you-, oh never mind,” Karlus climbs back up and quickly is a head or two taller than Jani. His long, curly hair that jumps _everywhere_ make the man look even taller.

 “I should ask you the same!”

“Got invited by Holly-, I mean Oliver,” Karlus answers.

 “Now, that’s interesting. Didn’t know you two had connections as well,” Jani raises a questioning eyebrow.

 “Yeah. After your wild adventures some years ago, fate brought me here and now Oliver decided to look after me. Sort of.”

Ficlèta seeing what’s going on joins the group and smiles. “What a lovely day for reunions.”

 “Once a caretaker, always a caretaker, huh,” Jani grins and gives his old friend a bump in his side.

“Yes. You guys gave this poor cab a depression.”

 “Really?!” Jari stammers.

“Nah, man. Other stuff led to my sadness. I got fired. Well, I wanted to anyway but still,” Karlus mutters as he is slowly sobering up.

 “Kept his ass in his apartment all day but for tonight I convinced him to join us here,” Oliver nods.

 

\--

 

Some performers help Ficlèta put up the dinner tables. They make a big circle and everybody helps putting the snacks and food on the different tables.

 “We’re still missing someone,” Ficlèta mutters and squints his eyes as if in thought.

Right then, the door bursts open and a tall man in a sharp suit appears at the scene. Jari, Olli and Jani’s mouths drop simultaneously.

 “JASKA MÄKINEN?!”

“Good evening, ladies, gentlemen and everyone in-between!” the mafia boss exclaims. The man carries a large box.

 “Ah, there you finally are!” Ficlèta hops over to the taller man and hugs him as much as possible. “took you long enough. Did you have to dirty your hands again or what?”

 “Nah. I did clean work tonight. It’s Christmas after all. Our kind also has their standards,” Jaska smirks as he puts the box on one of the empty tables. Jari peeks behind the tall man’s back to see what’s inside.

 “I’m in charge of the turkey, kid. How’ve you been? Long-time no see, huh?”

“Guess you have to be glad about that, sir,” Jari chuckles a bit nervous. Jaska notices and pats the younger man on the shoulder. “This is an informal event. Remember you can call me Jaska.”

 

Finally it’s time for everybody to enjoy the food that’s served. Both Jari and Jaska seem to compete in their pile of meat on their plates.

 “Where all that go?” the mafia boss asks Jari.

“In my belly,” the smaller man replies and taps his tummy for extra effect.

 Instead of commenting on his physique, Jaska praises the other man. “Good, a man should eat to his heart’s content!”

 “As long as you don’t drink too much,” Olli adds with a smirk.

Jari rolls his eyes. “Thanks for the tip, drunkard.”

 “Hey, I’m no longer the alcoholic you knew,” Olli adds a drunk accent for the jokes.

Jani heavily shakes his head and confirms. “And his jokes are still bad.”

 “I’m gonna throw my food at you,” Olli huffs. Jani only laughs and then Ficlèta interrupts.

“Hey, hey. No food fights! Else I hold you three accountable to clean up the mess afterward! Oh shit, I forgot our blessings!”

 “Blessings?”

“Yes. We are going to hold hands now. All of us,” Ficlèta insists and everybody decides to better roll with it than anger the head of the club. Despite this reminding Jari a bit of his childhood with his sometimes overzealous religious mother, he can appreciate the meaning behind _this_ Christmas dinner.

 “I like us all to take a moment to think about how blessed we are to be here. All gay and queer and straight. None to be judged, we all come as we are here now. A safe haven for some even! I like to thank everyone who has contributed to this year’s festive dinner. And a thank goes out to everyone who attends this party and those who will join later this night! I hope we can all enjoy and cherish these grand meal and may we all enjoy the rest of the evening as well! Ah, men.”

 “Ah. Men?” Jari doubts if he heard that right.

“Yes, my dear. Ah men, but if you want it to be an amen that’s fine with me as well,” Ficlèta grins.

\--

 

“You know, every goddamn year I keep telling my family about you guys!” Jaska states.

 “Oh my, I feel honoured,” Olli chuckles.

“Thanks, I guess,” Jari says.

 “Of course! Although I think my daughter has grown tired of me telling about it,” the mafia boss cackles and raises his glass of beer.

 “Cheers! I clank this to the infamous godfathers!”

“To the godfathers!” the rest exclaim in unison.

 

After most plates were empty, everyone quickly helped cleaning the tables and carrying the mess to the kitchen.

 “I’ll take care of the total tomorrow or so,” Oliver sighs as he puts the final pans in the dishwasher.

“I could help, just give me a call,” Jani says while helping.

 “It’s alright. I can handle it.”

“It’s not much to ask, though,” the former performer insists.  It makes Ficlèta smile a bit tired.

 “Thank you so much, Jani.”

“It’s all I can do to repay the debt.”

 “Oh, no debt at all, Jani! You  never were in debt to me for anything! Come on, let’s join the others again. I think there’s a romantic song playing and you should get your partner for that!”

It’s right. Some sappy romantic song is playing now and Jani quickly searches the small crowd for his husband.

 “May I ask you for a dance, sir?” he asks.

“If we’re going to dance wildly, I’d suggest you take that thing off,” Olli reminds. Jani snorts slightly agitated but his friend is right.

 “Alright, be right back,” Jani replies before disappearing into the bathroom to remove his binder. He replaces it with a tight sports bra and then enters the dancefloor again.

Olli is patiently waiting and the blond man’s face lights up when he sees his lover.

 “You look gorgeous, Jani.”

“Thank you. You’re quite dashing as well,” Jani replies with a blush as he locks hands with Olli’s.

Olli gently rests his head against Jani before they start moving. Their feet remember the steps they did many times in their living room. The couple let themselves be guided by the calm music.

When the song changes, their steps change. The movement is more rigid and sharp and strong.

 Jani spins his partner around and then Olli falls back into the taller man’s arms. Some by-standers clap and cheer them on.

 “How romantic. And we caught quite some attention,” Jani whispers in a seductive tone.

Olli smirks.

 “The floor is all ours.”

After the song ends, the couple separates to bow and engulf themselves in the applause of the others.

 

A more upbeat soundtrack is played and Jari, a bit too full of food, observes the scene. Suddenly he notices a few new guests. It’s Marko with his partner.

 “Jari! How are you doing?”

“Doing fine. No partner yet, so the dance floor is not always for being a loner,” Jari sighs.

 “You can still enjoy dancing on your own, though,” Marko’s partner tries to brighten the mood.

“Not to be rude, but I don’t think I ever saw you, right?”

 “Nope. I’m Phin. Marko’s partner.”

“So… Are you, eh..,” Jari tries to guess what to make of this… person.

 “Non-binary. Means I neither identify as a man nor as a woman,” Phin replies. Marko nods.

Jari tries to wrap his head around it but finds it rather difficult. But from what he learned from Jani, he asks: “So what’s the pronoun thing?”

 “They, them. You’re clever,” Phin chuckles amused.

“My trans friend mentions pronouns often,” Jari explains.

 “He’s friends with Jani too,” Marko adds.

“Oh, they’re here too, right?” Phin asks and Jari confirms by pointing the couple out.

 

“Dad! Dad! Hey, dad!” Finally the blond man turns around.

 “Marko! Good to see you’ve made it!” Olli hugs his son and then shakes his partner’s hand.

“Good to see you too, Olli,” Phin nods. They then shake hands with Jani.

 “Was the dinner nice?” Olli asks.

“Yes. It was delicious. Especially the dessert,” Phin smiles. “What about here?”

 “Good, good! We might’ve eaten too much, especially Jari,” Jani cackles as he looks at the youth who joined them.

The music changes and there’s yet another couple dance. Jani and Olli step together. Marko and Phin also get in the start position and Jari is about to walk off once more.

But then someone stops him.

 “Shall we dance now?” It’s Karlus. The taller guy smiles at Jari and Jari blushes a bit.

“Sure, sure. Else I feel a bit left out.”

 “Haha, same. Hope you don’t mind me, though. I’m not the best dancer,” Karlus apologizes beforehand.

It makes Jari laugh out loud. “Well, neither am I.”

When the music slows down, Jari dares to rest his head against the former cab driver’s chest.

 “How’s life going at your place?”

“A bit tumultuous. But that’s not your fault. Don’t worry about that, hermano. And you?”

 “Life is on track, kind of. College isn’t that fun, so much work.”

“Glad I never finished college,” Karlus sighs as he recalls the old days.

 

\--

 

The night goes on with a lot of dancing, drinking and laughing and chattering.

Jari actually gets to taste a bit of beer, Karlus that bastard insisted and Jaska only encouraged it with a big sheepish smile. Eventually Jani interrupts to make sure the boy doesn’t get drunk for real.

 “Mood killer,” Jaska huffs.

 “Real killer,” Jani fires back. His grin showing he’s half joking.

“Don’t assume too much of me,” Jaska grins.

Marko and Phin end up on one of the couches together with Olli who wants to hear the latest news in the Marko household.

Eventually Karlus and Jaska leave first with the mafia boss offering him a ride home.

 “For once I don’t have to drive someone else!” Karlus cheers, obviously tipsy.

“Don’t make me regret it, Santós,” Jaska growls as a warning but is clearly concerned about him.

 “Just make sure to have some wipes and a plastic bag with you,” Olli suggests.

Phin and Marko bring Jari home in the meantime and the other couple stays at the club to help Ficlèta.

It has been a successful Christmas party and it makes Ficlèta already consider to invite all others for a new year’s party as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol hope the ending wasn't too rushed. Didn't know how else to finish it :p  
> Also, Sorry that Kapu didn't appear. After the events of FG he kinda disappeared huh :P


End file.
